Ayano Aishi/MonMonPok's Fanon
Ayano Aishi '''(彩乃 愛詩 Aishi Ayano) is a second-year student attending Akademi High School, with her classroom being Classroom 2-1. She's a member of the school's Book/Literature Club, as well as an affiliate of Info-chan. Appearance Ayano has rather long, dark grey hair, that was originally tied with white scrunchies, into a ponytail that reached around her hips. However, due to common bullying by her peers due to her shy nature (as they would often pull on her hair.), she cut it into a shorter ponytail that reaches the bottom of her neck. Her skin is rather pale, a common trait with the Aishi family. Her eyes are of a light, gray color. There's a light blush covering her face, often added on by Ayano herself to make herself seem more, "appealing.". She also wears a pair of glasses provided by Info-chan, which allow her other clients to clearly recognize Ayano as one of their own. Ayano wears Akademi High School's official uniform, along with a pair of knee-length, black stockings. Some noticeable variations to her uniform include a longer ribbon, as well as longer sleeves. Along with this, as mentioned earlier, she wears a pair of red glasses, as well as white scrunchies to tie her hair up. While outside of school grounds, she often wears plain, t-shirts, along with shorts/jeans. Hypothetically, all of these aspects would be allowed to be changed by the player, before the beginning of game play. Personality Ayano Aishi is a rather shy girl, often keeping to herself throughout the school day. She is rather unpopular among her peers, often facing bullying from her classmates due to her introverted nature, which she usually just moves on from. Among the students at her school, she's closest to the other members of the Literature Club, which also happens to be the club she's a part of, due to her passion for literature, as well as writing. These friends, however, are truly unaware of her true nature, which has trailed her family's bloodline for many, many years. The result of her true nature often affects her crush, Taro Yamada, one of her upperclassmen. Her true nature is a result of her ancestors who have a history of domestic abuse toward their male partners. As a result of that ancestry, the traditions were passed down throughout the Aishi bloodline, to serve as a "guide" for relationships. This led to a long string of abusive relationships in the Aishi family, which also affected Ayano's mother, Ryoba. Although there were a few exceptions to this, those relationships were often shunned, and the issues continued to occur. As Ryoba followed these traditions, she also passed them down to Ayano, who grew up believing that abusive relations were "normal", and that being physically and/or mentally abusive towards your partner was the correct way to continue a relationship. She often reflects these views on her crush, Taro Yamada, and often uses rather awful methods of receiving his affections, which usually backfire. As another result of these traditions, Ayano also was taught that jealousy and aggressiveness were the right way to approach anyone who may threaten her relationship with her soon-to-be partner, so whenever she believes may have any sort of feelings towards Taro, whether negative or positive, she often turns quite sour rather quickly, and begins to make constant attempts at getting her obstacle to go away, in nearly any way possible. However, she is quite secretive when doing this, and usually avoids being caught, in order to preserve her already rather poor reputation. Persona Hypothetically, if Ayano were to not be controlled by the player, she'd likely react to a corpse by quickly rushing to her upperclassmen, specifically Taro Yamada, and explain the current situation to him, before rushing out of the school along with him. If she directly witnessed a murder, however, she'd before the same previous action, but inform him of the murderer's identity, as well, negatively affecting whoever did the action, especially if they had a crush on Taro them self. If Ayano were to witness a murder along with a group of four (4) other students, or teachers, however, they'd rush towards the murderer, and pin them to the ground, effectively restraining them from performing any other actions, until the police arrived, and takes them into custody. If a student were to point a camera at Ayano, likely to take a photo, she'd probably react negatively, and make some sort of attempt to cover her face in some way, due to her worry that any and all photos taken of her would be used against her at some point, likely to be used during bullying. Certain students, however, such as the Literature Club Members, or Taro Yamada, would likely be allowed by Ayano to take photos of her without any resistance, as it's unlikely that they'd use the photos for harmful reasons. Backstory Ayano was born from the relationship of Ryoba Aishi, and Denji Yamamoto (now Denji Aishi), on April 1st, 2002. She had been born slightly early, however, ended up perfectly fine. Upon her arrival to her parents' home, she was constantly watched over by both Denji, and Ryoba, although, for obviously different reasons. Ryoba did it, not out of love for her own child, but due to the child being made out of the "love" from her relationship with Denji. Denji, however, did it out of the pure love he had for his child, as any regular father would have for his child. Over time, however, Ryoba slowly started paying less attention to her own child, and focused more on her relationship with Denji, which took most of his attention as well, which resulted in Ayano not receiving very much love and affection throughout her childhood. Once Ayano reached the beginning of kindergarten, she found herself distancing from the other students in her class, finding the thought of interacting with anyone new to be "scary", so she simply avoided it. This caused her classmates to form a negative opinion on Ayano themselves, seeing her as, instead of a shy girl, as a self-centered, vain, and other negative traits, which Ayano never understood, but was too afraid to speak out against them. Eventually, it got to the point where students started to bully Ayano. She tried multiple tactics to try to get them to stop, however, they never ended up working, and the bullying always continued, so she resorted to simply ignoring it, which didn't make it stop, but allowed her to get through it easier. '''WIPCategory:Students Category:Females Category:Devoted Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:User's Fanons Category:WIP Category:MonMonPok's Fanon Category:Ayano Aishi